


Hello husband!

by SailwithmemyLove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailwithmemyLove/pseuds/SailwithmemyLove
Summary: They're getting married! Yeaaaah!





	Hello husband!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm obsessed with them :)
> 
> @SailwithmeLove on Twitter  
> @catchmeillleaveyou on Tumblr
> 
> <3

Martino could not stop smiling.  
He had always laughed at people saying that your wedding day is the best day of your life. But, well… he had to agree, now that he was tipsy and looking around him with a big grin on his lips.  
His mother was chatting with a cousin while looking happy and giggly. His father was at the same table and addressed Martino a proud smile. They had all came a long way along the years and he could not be happier to see all his loved ones around him on this special day.  
Niccolò’s parents were swaying on the dance floor in the middle of the tables among other couples. Right next to them, Giovanni and Eva were pretending to be dancing when they were actually laughing at Luca who was trying to pick on a girl a bit further.

« Can you believe it? » Asked Filippo who was sitting next to Martino, a Champagne glass in hand.  
« What? »  
« That you’ve got a husband now. »

Martino could not stop nor wanted to stop the smile that spread on his lips. A part of him really could not believe it. Even after all those years, it still surprised him that handsome, wonderful Niccolò wanted to be with him. But the other, more rational part of him knew that getting married to Niccolò was real and that they really swore to each to stay together forever just a few hours earlier.

« I’m not sure » He replied with a laugh.  
« My god, I can’t believe you married your first boyfriend, that’s like some epically romantic shit. »

They looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Filippo could say whatever he wanted, he was euphoric that today was actually happening and could not even complain about Filippo and his cheesy comments.

He was about to reply that Filippo was not any better with his boyfriend when he felt hands on his shoulders.

« Hello husband! »

Martino twisted his head to look at Niccolò who was standing behind him, grinning down at him.

« Let’s dance! »

Niccolò was already pulling his hand towards the dance floor and Martino stumbled out of his chair, following him, always following him.  
Once among the remaining dancers, Niccolò wrapped his arms around Martino’s neck and pulled him close to him.

« I can’t believe it » whispered Niccolò, still smiling, always smiling.  
« Neither can I »

Martino kissed him and forgot about everyone around them. His mind was only seeing Niccolò, his smile and their happiness at being finally together forever and ever.


End file.
